baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 17
1900s-1950s * 1911 - The Philadelphia Athletics scored twice in the 11th inning to beat the New York Giants, 3–2, in Game Three of the World Series. Frank Baker hit a home run in the ninth inning off Christy Mathewson to tie the score, 1–1. Baker was tagged with the nickname "Home Run" for his exploits. 1960-1970 * 1960 - National League owners vote to add two expansion franchises, bringing their membership to 10 teams. The new teams, based in Houston and New York, will begin play in 1962. * 1964 - Despite a 99-63 record, the Yankees fire manager Yogi Berra after losing the World Series to the Cardinals in seven games. Manager Johnny Keane of the World Champs Cardinals resigns unexpectedly. He will take Yankee job which opens as the result of the firing of Berra. * 1971 - Roberto Clemente of the Pittsburgh Pirates caps off an incredible World Series by belting a home run in Game Seven against Mike Cuellar of the Baltimore Orioles. Steve Blass wins a 2-1 decision and Clemente is named Series MVP after hitting .414. * 1974 - The Oakland Athletics defeat the Los Angeles Dodgers, 3–2, to win their third straight World Series. Joe Rudi’s seventh inning home run provides the winning margin. The Athletics join the New York Yankees as the only franchises in major leagues to win three straight titles. * 1976 - On a cold Sunday night, the Cincinnati Reds gang up on pitcher Catfish Hunter for three runs, but the Yankees battle back to tie it up. With two outs in the ninth inning, Yankees shortstop Fred Stanley throws Ken Griffey's easy grounder into the dugout. A walk and a Tony Pérez single follow and Cincinnati win Game Two of the World Series, 4–3. * 1978 - The New York Yankees win their fourth straight game, 7–2, to clinch their second consecutive World Championship over the Dodgers. Brian Doyle and Series MVP Bucky Dent have three hits apiece. * 1979 - Willie Stargell hit a two-run home run to give the Pittsburgh Pirates a 4–1 triumph over the Baltimore Orioles and the World Series in seven games. 1980-1990 * 1982 - Robin Yount records his second four-hit game of theWorld Series to lead the Milwaukee Brewers to a 6–4 victory in Game Five and give his team a 3-2 lead overall over St. Louis. Yount is the first player ever to have multiple four-hit games in one World Series. * 1985 - Lou Pinella is named manager of the New York Yankees replacing Billy Martin, who had piloted New York to second place finishing with a 91-54 record. * 1987 - The Minnesota Twins overpowered St. Louis, 10–1, in the opening game of the first indoor World Series. Dan Gladden's grand slam capped a seven-run fourth inning. * 1989 - Minutes before Game Three of the World Series between Oakland and San Francisco Giants, an earthquake hit the San Francisco Bay area. The game was postponed and the Series resumed 11 days later. * 1990 - In the first extra-inning World Series game since 1986, the underdog Cincinnati Reds beat the powerful Oakland Athletics 5–4 in ten innings to take a surprising 2-0 lead in the World Series. Reds outfielder Billy Hatcher goes 4-for-4 to run his consecutive hitting streak to seven, tying World Series record set by Thurman Munson. * 1991 - In Game Seven of the NLCS, Atlanta Braves Brian Hunter's two-run home run in the first inning is all John Smoltz needs as he tosses a 4–0 shutout over the Pittsburgh Pirates as the Braves win their first National League pennant since their move from Milwaukee. * 1992 - Tom Glavine pitched a complete game to give the Atlanta Braves a 3–1 victory over Toronto in Game One of the World Series. * 1993 - In the World Series, a five-run uprising in the third inning pushes the Philadelphia Phillies to a 6–4 victory over Toronto in Game Two. Closer Mitch Williams earns his only save of the Series. * 1995 - The Cleveland Indians beat the Seattle Mariners, 4–0, in Game Six of the ALCS, winning their first pennant since 1954. * 1996 - The Atlanta Braves had the biggest blowout in postseason history, beating the St. Louis Cardinals, 15–0, in Game Seven of the NLCS to complete a comeback from a 3-1 deficit. The Cardinals became the only club to blow a 3-1 edge three times in the postseason. 2000s * 2000: **In a come-from-behind victory over the Seattle Mariners, 9–7, David Justice propels the Yankees with a three-run home run to their record 37th American League pennant setting up the for the first time in 44 years a Subway Series in New York. **Mariners catcher Dan Wilson snaps the longest hitless streak in postseason history by ending his 0-for-42 skid with an opposite field single. Marv Owen of the Detroit Tigers had gone 0-for-31 in the 1934 and 1935 World Series. * 2002 - The legal suit against the fan who caught Barry Bonds' record breaking 73rd home run ball at Pac Bell Park, brought three friends, claiming a promise, in exchange for a ticket to the game to split the ball's value if caught, is settled when Jay Arsenault agrees to sell the ball and divide the money. Arsenault's lawyer said had his client initially eluded the friends because of being overwhelmed by the situation. * 2003 Early editions of the New York Post include an editorial claiming the New York Yankees lose to the Boston Red Sox and couldn't get the job done in Game Seven of the ALCS. Although New York did trailed the Red Sox, the team rallies to beat their arch rival in 11 innings, 6–5. * 2005 - At Minute Maid Park, Houston was one out from its first World Series appearance, but Albert Pujols saved the St. Louis Cardinals by hitting a stunning three-run home run off Brad Lidge in the ninth inning, and the Cardinals rallied for a 5-4 victory. Houston still lead the NLCS 3-2 as St. Louis have forced a Game Six to Busch Stadium. Births *1859 - Buck Ewing, Hall of Fame player and manager (d. 1906) *1908 - Red Rolfe, All-Star player and manager (d. 1969) *1927 - Johnny Klippstein, pitcher (d. 2003) *1928 - Jim Gilliam, All-Star infielder (d. 1978) *1961 - Dan Pasqua, outfielder *1962 - Glenn Braggs, outfielder *1969 - Chris Tremie, catcher *1970 - John Mabry, infielder *1974 - John Rocker, pitcher *1976 - Seth Etherton, pitcher *1979 - John Ennis, pitcher *1982 - Abe Alvarez, pitcher Deaths *1940 - George Davis, Hall of Fame player and manager (b. 1870) *1944 - Jack Powell, pitcher (b. 1874) *1953 - Jim Delahanty, infielder (b. 1879) *1964 - Carson Bigbee, outfielder (b. 1895) *1966 - Bob Swift, catcher (b. 1915) *1977 - Cal Hubbard, Hall of Fame umpire (b. 1900) *2004 - Ray Boone, All-Star infielder (b. 1923)